elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Calcelmo
is an Altmer Conjurer who can be found in Understone Keep where his nephew, Aicantar, helps him in the laboratory. Background Calcelmo owns the Dwemer Museum and has been excavating Nchuand-Zel. As a scholar of Dwemer history and culture, he has written several books about them, including Dwarves, v1, Dwarves, v2, and Dwarves, v3. He also is an expert on the Falmer, having deciphered most of their language. Interactions Bring a Dwarven item to Calcelmo After the Dragonborn buys the first piece of the Dwarven armor set, or the first Dwarven weapon, including Dwarven Bolts and arrows, a courier shows up with a letter from Calcelmo asking for one to be brought to him. Finding, stealing, looting, or crafting does not trigger the courier. When the item is taken to Calcelmo in Understone Keep, it can be sold to him through dialogue. Calcelmo may be persuaded to pay more. Bring an execution hood to Calcelmo During the Dark Brotherhood questline the Dragonborn will be taken to the abandoned shack, where one of the prisoners in the shack may be killed. An execution hood can be taken from the corpse. If the hood is sold to a vendor then purchased back, the Dragonborn will receive a note from a courier saying that Calcelmo would like to buy the hood, similarly to a Dwarven weapon. Delivery to Calcelmo When talking to Kerah, she will ask the Dragonborn to deliver a ring to Calcelmo. Afterwards, the ring may be bought from Calcelmo. Hard Answers In order to gain access to the Dwemer Museum, the Dragonborn must have Calcelmo's permission either through Speech, by having helped Calcelmo with a previous quest (see below), or by pickpocketing the key from him. Nimhe, the Poisoned One Calcelmo will give the keys to both the museum and the dig site if the Dragonborn defeats Nimhe. Nimhe is a large frostbite spider that is inhibiting the progress of the excavation of Nchuand-Zel. The Book of Love The Dragonborn is sent to help Calcelmo confess his love for Faleen, the Housecarl in Understone Keep. The Lost Expedition Calcelmo grants access to Nchuand-Zel after the Dragonborn kills Nimhe. Bibliography *''Dwarves, v1'' *''Dwarves, v2'' *''Dwarves, v3'' *Love Poem *Letter from Calcemo Translations *Ancient Falmer Tomes **''The Betrayed'' – the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. I **''Journal of Mirtil Angoth'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. II **''Diary of Faire Agarwen'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. III **''Touching the Sky'' - the translation of Unknown Book, Vol. IV *Calcelmo's Stone and Calcelmo's Stone Rubbing **Gallus's Encoded Journal Trivia *He is voiced by George Coe, the same actor who voiced Tolfdir and Calixto Corrium.Internet Movie Database entry on George Coe *Calcemo's offering price of Dwarven items seems to be based on the base price of the item, which means it is not worth selling enchanted items to him. Bugs *When bringing a Dwarven item to Calcelmo, after he is asked for a better price, the conversation may be exited after a successful persuasion, therefore resetting the conversation, while still improving the Speech skill. This may be exploited for virtually unlimited level increases in Speech. Appearances * de:Calcelmo ru:Колсельмо Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Authors Category:Skyrim: Altmer Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Understone Keep Characters